prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucha Libre World Cup 2015
The Lucha Libre World Cup was a professional wrestling tournament organized by Mexican professional wrestling promotion Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) with the financial backing of the Grupo Modelo brewery, with Victoria Beer as the official sponsor. The tournament included a number of three-man tag teams, referred to as trios in Lucha Libre, two of which represented AAA itself, another team from outside AAA to represent Mexico as well as teams representing Total Nonstop Action, Ring of Honor, All Japan Pro Wrestling and Pro Wrestling NOAH as well as an "International team". The tournament was originally announced as "Copa Victoria", but later rebranded as the "Lucha Libre World Cup". Background The event featured a number of professional wrestling matches, in which some wrestlers may be involved in pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines and others are matched up with no back story outside of the tournament. Wrestlers themselves portrayed either villains (referred to as "Rudos" in Mexico) or fan favorites ("Tecnicos" in Mexico) as they competed in matches with pre-determined outcomes. AAA originally announced that together with Grupo Modelo, specifically "Victorian Beer", to arrange "Copa Victoria", a trios tournament with teams from around the world competing in a one night tournament. At the time of the announcement AAA revealed that the first team to represent AAA would be the team of Alberto el Patron (team captain), Myzteziz and Rey Mysterio Jr.. In late April it was announced that former AAA regular Kenzo Suzuki would captain a team representing All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW) that would also include Tiger Mask III and Masamune. In addition former holder of the AAA World Tag Team Championship, Taiji Ishimori, would captain a team representing Pro Wrestling NOAH consisting of himself, Yoshihiro Takayama and Atsushi Kotoge. It was also announced that Matt Hardy would captain the team representing the U.S. based Total Nonstop Action and Lucha Underground. The other two team members would be Mr. Anderson (TNA) and Johnny Mundo (LU). AAA announced that they would hold qualifiers to determine the second team representing AAA, with the winners of three qualifying matches earning the right to represent AAA. Fênix, Electroshock and El Hijo del Fantasma; La Parka, El Texano Jr. and Cibernético took place on April 30 with Psycho Clown, El Zorro and Averno to took place May 2. Winning their respective matches, El Hijo del Fantasma, El Texano Jr. Psycho Clown are now members of the second AAA team. It has also been revealed that Blue Demon Jr. and Dr. Wagner Jr. would represent Mexico, with a third member yet to be announced. The team called "The Rest of the World" would be represented by the Scottish Drew Galloway. Results ; ; *El Patron Alberto, Myzteziz & Rey Mysterio Jr. defeated Atsushi Kotoge, Taiji Ishimori & Yoshihiro Takayama in a Victoria Lucha Libre World Cup Quarter Final Match *ACH, Brian Cage & Moose vs. El Hijo del Fantasma, El Texano Jr. & Psycho Clown ended in a Time Limit Draw in a Victoria Lucha Libre World Cup Quarter Final Match (15:00) *Brian Cage defeated El Texano Jr. in a Victoria Lucha Libre World Cup Quarter Final Overtime Match *Blue Demon Jr., Dr. Wagner Jr. & El Solar defeated Kenzo Suzuki, Masamune & Tiger Mask in a Victoria Lucha Libre World Cup Quarter Final Match *Angelico, Drew Galloway & El Mesias vs. Johnny Mundo, Matt Hardy & Mr. Anderson ended in a Time Limit Draw in a Victoria Lucha Libre World Cup Quarter Final Match (15:00) *Johnny Mundo defeated Drew Galloway in a Victoria Lucha Libre World Cup Quarter Final Overtime Match *El Patron Alberto, Myzteziz & Rey Mysterio Jr. defeated ACH, Brian Cage & Moose in a Victoria Lucha Libre World Cup Semi Final Match (14:20) *Johnny Mundo, Matt Hardy & Mr. Anderson defeated Blue Demon Jr., Dr. Wagner Jr. & El Solar in a Victoria Lucha Libre World Cup Semi Final Match *ACH vs. Blue Demon Jr. ended in a Time Limit Draw in a Victoria Lucha Libre World Cup Third Place Match (5:00) *Brian Cage defeated Dr. Wagner Jr. in a Victoria Lucha Libre World Cup Third Place Overtime Match *El Patron Alberto, Myzteziz & Rey Mysterio Jr. vs. Johnny Mundo, Matt Hardy & Mr. Anderson ended in a Time Limit Draw in a Victoria Lucha Libre World Cup Final Match (15:00) *Mr. Anderson vs. Myzteziz ended in a Time Limit Draw in a Victoria Lucha Libre World Cup Final Overtime Match (5:00) *El Patron Alberto vs. Matt Hardy ended in a Time Limit Draw in a Victoria Lucha Libre World Cup Final Overtime Match (5:00) *Rey Mysterio Jr. defeated Johnny Mundo in a Victoria Lucha Libre World Cup Final Overtime Match (4:50) Tournament Results See also *Lucha Libre World Cup 2015/Image gallery External links * Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración pay-per-view events Category:2015 pay-per-view events Category:Lucha Libre World Cup